Cold as you
by L. Rococo
Summary: Two-Shot. —¡Bien Isabella! —gritó— ¡Quizá eso sea cierto, no eres lo que esperaba que fueras y me busque a otra persona para que complaciera los aspectos que tu no hacías! —Es tiempo de dejarlo ir —susurre para mí. All Humans. OoC.
1. Bella

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Meyer y el titulo es de Taylor Swift, todo lo demás es mío.**Se prohíbe la copia parcial o total.**

**Summary:** —¡Bien Isabella! —gritó— ¡Quizá eso sea cierto, no eres lo que esperaba que fueras y me busque a otra persona para que complaciera los aspectos que tu no hacías! —Es tiempo de dejarlo ir —susurre para mí.

* * *

Otra pelea más. Ya no lo soportaba, y ya no soportaría que peleáramos de nuevo.

¿Quién era él? Ya no era la persona de la que me había enamorado años atrás. Había cambiado demasiado, ¿por qué? Ahora era frío, y ya no le importaba que sus palabras me hirieran, quizá é ya no me amaba, quizá ahora él había encontrado a alguien mejor que yo, quizá yo no era lo que él esperaba.

—Bella, ¿ya está lista la cena?

Deje de cortar varias zanahorias y suspire intentando que mi voz no sonara extraña por haber estado llorando.

—Estará lista en un momento —conteste en un susurro apenas audible.

No escuche nada más, así que supuse que se había ido y claro, no me había equivocado, después de unos segundos escuche la puerta de su estudio cerrarse. Varias lágrimas resbalaron por mi mejilla, ya ni si quiera le importaba disculparse por las peleas, ya no le importaba si yo lloraba.

Después de tranquilizarme un poco, termine de preparar la cena y puse la mesa para servirla.

Llamé a su puerta pero no contestó nadie así que decidí entrar y lo encontré de espaldas hablando por teléfono.

—No, lo siento —decía él—, no podre verte está noche, me quedaré aquí con ella y…

—Edward —interrumpí—, la cena está lista.

Se volteo y me miró fríamente mientras asentía y me hacía señas para que saliera. ¿Quién se creía que yo era? Le lance una mirada de odio y salí del estudio dando un portazo, me senté en la mesa y comencé a comer yo sola.

Minutos más tarde apareció Edward y sin decir nada más se sentó y comenzó a servirse.

La cena había transcurrido en silencio y sin miradas del uno hacia el otro, no quería mirarlo porque sabía que si lo hacía lo perdonaría no importara qué.

—Estaba pensando en que podríamos ir a cenar solos a algún lugar —dije una vez que vi que él no tenía intenciones de decir nada.

—No puedo, iré a casa de Jasper —contestó.

—¿Y no puedes dejarlo para otro día? Nunca tienes tiempo para que nosotros pasemos tiempo juntos —lo mire.

—Pasamos tiempo juntos cuando estamos aquí —me miró—, y no Bella, no puedo dejarlo para otro día.

—¿Pasar tiempo juntos aquí? —susurre—. No Edward, creo que estás equivocado, nosotros no pasamos tiempo juntos, ahora y ni nos hablamos, cada quien en algún lugar de la casa, en lugar de ser una pareja parecemos desconocidos.

—¿Qué es lo qué quieres que haga Isabella? —golpeó la mesa—. Tengo que trabajar para alimentarte y darte una vida mejor, ¡entiende de una buena vez!

—No he conocido a nadie que llegue hasta la madrugada por trabajo, Alice y Rosalie dicen que ustedes salen a una hora decente del trabajo.

Él solo se levantó de la mesa e iba camino a su estudio cuando volteó a verme.

—Es solo que me dejan más trabajo a mí que a los demás.

—No Edward —me levanté de la mesa y lo mire directo a los ojos—, quizá terminas a la misma hora que todos pero tú en lugar de venirte conmigo a casa te vas a la casa de la otra.

—¡Bien Isabella! —gritó— ¡Quizá eso sea cierto, no eres lo que esperaba que fueras y me busque a otra persona para que complaciera los aspectos que tu no hacías!

No supe en qué momento comencé a llorar, pero me di cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo cuando las lágrimas llegaron a mi boca.

—Bella… eso… lo que dije no es cierto —intentó acercarse a mí, pero lo aparte.

—Vete —susurre.

—Bella…

—¡Vete de mi casa ahora mismo! —le grite y él solo tomó su abrigo y salió por la puerta.

Caí al piso y llore todo lo que pude, esto se había salido de nuestras manos y sabía que todo esto lo había iniciado yo diciendo lo de la amante, pero era cierto, yo lo sabía pero no lo había querido aceptar.

Sin ser consciente de mis acciones me levante del piso y fui directo a la habitación, no quería seguir en este lugar, era demasiado vivir con todos los recuerdos. Lo empaqué todo. No quería regresar por más, no quería volver a verlo.

Subí todo al auto y antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa me di cuenta de la sortija que él me había puesto en nuestra boda.

—Es tiempo de dejarlo ir —susurre para mí y entre de nuevo a la casa para dejar la sortija en la mesa y después de eso, salí dejando todo lo que amaba en ese lugar.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, siendo sincera no me gustó mucho cómo quedó, tenía una idea diferente a esto, pero no importa. El titulo lo saqué de una canción llamada "Cold as you" de Taylor Swift, me inspire en esa canción.

Por cierto, el nuevo capitulo de Love Story está casi terminado, es solo que estoy ahogada en trabajos finales que no me dejan nada de tiempo, pero en esta semana lo tendré listo.

Espero sus opiniones, me encantaría saberlas.

**LyRococó.**


	2. Edward

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Meyer y el titulo es de Taylor Swift, todo lo demás es mío.**Se prohíbe la copia parcial o total.**

**Summary:** —¡Bien Isabella! —gritó— ¡Quizá eso sea cierto, no eres lo que esperaba que fueras y me busque a otra persona para que complaciera los aspectos que tu no hacías! —Es tiempo de dejarlo ir —susurre para mí.

* * *

_Cuando comenzamos lo nuestro pensé que sería para siempre, hoy me he dado cuenta de que no podemos continuar, es mejor así._

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Edward.**

Se había ido. Ya no había nada de ella. Su ropa, las fotografías… Incluso se había llevado un mandil que utilizaba siempre. ¿Qué nos había pasado? ¿En qué nos habíamos convertido? ¿Era todo esto un sueño? No tenía respuesta para ninguna de esas preguntas.

Me levanté y fui directo hacia el despacho. Al entrar me di cuenta de que faltaban algunos libros, y todos esos que faltaban, eran los de ella. Fue cuando comprendí: Ella no volvería… jamás.

Nada parecía real, yo la amaba en verdad, pero la relación había comenzado a caer cuando le habían dicho que había un noventa por ciento de que ella pudiera no tener hijos, habíamos peleado esa noche y la que seguía también. Todo el tiempo reprochaba que yo estuviera viendo a alguien más para poder tener hijos con esa persona imaginaria que tenía.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo contesté inmediatamente.

—¿_Edward? _—escuché la voz—. _¿Edward, eres tú?_

Era _ella_, no quería hablarle pero sabía que sería una gran desconsideración de mi parte. Ella me había ayudado en todos aquellos momentos en los que yo me sentía solo, cuando Bella no quería estar conmigo, siempre me refugiaba en ella.

—Sí, soy yo —me senté en el sofá y puse una mano en mi cara—, ¿qué quieres?

—_Me llamó Bella, dijo que se había ido de tu casa._

La mención de su nombre, me hizo comenzar a recordar el día que nos casamos. La amaba demasiado y en esos momentos me arrepentía tanto de lo que había dicho, todo era mentira, lo que le había dicho en la pelea… había sido a causa del enojo.

—_¿Sigues ahí? _—susurró sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Sí, de verdad quiero estar solo, será mejor que hablemos después.

—_No, escucha, si quieres hablo con ella, sé que ha sido mi culpa que pelearan, dijo que te había escuchado hablando con alguien, por favor, déjame arreglarlo, sé que puedo._

—No, no podrás, nos dijimos lo que quisimos ahí, creo que ya nada puede arreglar nuestro matrimonio —solté pesadamente un suspiro.

—_Ustedes se aman, no dejes que esto los destruya, sobre todo porque ella ha malentendido todo._

—Parece que eso no importa ahora.

—_Sí que importa, arreglaré todo Edward, te lo prometo _—y sin más, colgó.

Me levanté y tomé la botella de whisky que tenía guardada. Comencé a beberla mientras varias lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. La amaba de verdad que la amaba. Y sin más, caí en la oscuridad.

Desperté cuando escuché que la puerta se abría. Me dolía la cabeza y tenía un mal sabor de boca. El aliento matutino no era de mi agrado.

—Eres un idiota —dijo ella abriendo las cortinas de la ventana con fuerza.

Esa acción hizo que el dolor de cabeza se hiciera aún más intenso y empezaba a sentir nauseas.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella me miró como si quisiera asesinarme.

—Estuve llamándote toda la noche y por la mañana, no contestabas, me preocupé —mordió su labio y miró todo a mí alrededor—. Hablé con Bella y al parecer quiere el divorcio, lo siento Edward.

Al escuchar sus palabras simplemente asentí. Se quería divorciar y yo no podía hacer nada, ésta vez no lucharía por ella, porque después de todo, parecía que no me necesitaba más.

—Lo siento Edward, de verdad —suspiró—, traté de explicarle todo, quería decirle que hablabas conmigo pero no quiso escuchar.

—No te preocupes Ally, ella no quiso escuchar y malentendió todo —me levanté para salir de la habitación— y yo también me equivoqué al decirle lo que dije.

Abrí la puerta del estudio. Bella había creído que hablaba con una amante cuando en realidad hablaba con Alice, mi hermana. Ella aquella noche quería que fuera a verla ya que había tenido problemas con su novio James y al parecer estaba embarazada, necesitaba mi apoyo y Bella lo había malentendido. El coraje nos había ganado a ambos en la pelea y ambos habíamos dicho cosas que no hubiéramos dicho nunca. Ahora, ya no había marcha atrás.

—Edward… Bella está embarazada —susurró Alice y yo me detuve en seco.

* * *

¡Bien! Ahora sí, hasta aquí llega. Les dejo el final abierto para que ustedes se imaginen lo que quieran. Díganme, ¿Edward decidió luchar por Bella y su bebé? o ¿Edward y Bella se divorciarion? No lo sé, ustedes cuéntenme el suyo —insertar C: aquí—.

Debo admitir que éste capítulo me gustó mucho más que el otro, ¿ustedes qué opinan?

¡Oh por Dios! Muchas gracias por la manera en la que tomaron todo ésto, créanme, me impresioné bastante con todo lo que ustedes me dijeron, nunca creí que la recibirían de esa manera, en verdad se los agradezco demasiado.

**dany-cullen-patt**, Aredhel Isile, **Nessie Cullen Jazz**, Hola,** viivii alice**, camela, **Gabymuse**, Evelyn,** nastytakito**, Lili4ever, **CatiLou ex cath robsteniana**, Any, **frik748**, Melissa94 Cullen Black, **Maria**, I'amVampireDelDistricto12, **ISACOBO**, MarieAliceIsabella, **AndyCullendeSalvatore**, Bianca S, **evelyncita, **Flopi, **I'm reading my life**, , **majo de cullen**, marie147, **maru-chan1296**, MONIELITA CULLEN, **Navannah**, Vampire-girls9v, **grisAliceCullenSwan**, marianareyna.

A todos ustedes: gracias, gracias, gracias. También quiero agradecerles a _mis fantasmitas, _esos lectores que leen pero que no dejan review, también gracias.

Si quieren seguirme en twitter, el link está en mi perfil.

¡Saludos!

**L. Rococó.**


End file.
